


this is a love story in my own way (happily ever after below the waist)

by cherrybarnes



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Bisexual Dennis Reynolds, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, dennis doesnt know hes gay, season 1 mac and dennis for chapters 1&2, season 13 mac and dennis for chapters 3&4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybarnes/pseuds/cherrybarnes
Summary: Mac never really seems to learn his lesson when it comes to Dennis.(Album fic based on Infinity on High and American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy)





	this is a love story in my own way (happily ever after below the waist)

If someone offered to pay Dennis money to recap how he and Mac ended up in the back of a taxi cab at four in the morning, his wallet wouldn’t gain any weight. To be fair, no one should be held responsible for keeping a drunk night vivid in their memories. Much less a twenty-two-year-old Dennis who has drunk his weight in vodka and popped a pill or two after some coaxing from Artemis. All he knows is that the air coming through the rolled down windows felt nice on his blushed face. Mac seems to agree, letting out whoops and hollers from the seat beside him. Dennis figures Mac had taken a few more pills than he had. He watches as Mac pops his head out of the taxi window, his hair ruffled from the wind. After a moment or two of him continuing his shouts of glee outside of the window, he turns to Dennis and says, “Well, aren’t you going to join me?” Who is Dennis to say no to that?

-

One of the rules Mac has learned on these escapades he’s had with Dennis so far is some things are better left unsaid. So when Dennis links their fingers together on the way home after the angry taxi driver drops them off three blocks from their apartment, he doesn’t question it. When Mac stumbles over his feet and Dennis has to swing an arm over Mac’s shoulder to ground him, he doesn’t think twice. If Dennis leaves a celebratory kiss on his cheek a little too close to his mouth to be considered straight, what’s there left to say? It doesn’t mean anything, God, does it ever? No, really. Does it? Mac never knows. 

The two of them continue on, letting out whoops and hollers at whoever would listen to them. Dennis’ throat felt sore by the time they reached home but he’d be lying if he said he ever felt more alive. The drugs pumping through his veins - he’s pretty sure it was ecstasy - mixed with the cheap vodka he took down the hatch simply to impress Mac was working its magic. The two of them let out loud laughs singing The Boys Are Back In Town off-key. Mac grabs a few beers from the fridge before opening and handing it to Dennis. He knows he's going to regret this in the morning.

Mac perches himself on the kitchen table as Dennis settles into one of the seats. Mac can feel the night beginning to unwind slowly, exhaustion creeping over the room. He tries his best to drag the night out just a little bit longer. “Let’s play a game!” Mac says animatedly, swinging his legs a little bit. 

Dennis groans at the thought of doing any work. “What kind of game? No thinking games... I’m too lazy to find anything so no board games either,” Well, that doesn’t leave Mac with many options. 

“How about.... never have I ever?” 

“Mac, we are grown men I am not going to play a teenager sleepover game with you.”

Mac sits in silence at that, resuming the swing of his legs. He drinks from his beer to have something to do with his mouth and hands. Dennis is beginning to sense Mac’s prayers for this night to not end. It’s becoming more and more evident he’d do anything to not let this moment - this night - diminish. Mac exhales heavily, blowing raspberries. “It’s kinda crazy how far we’ve come since we met in the tenth gr-“ 

“Mac?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up, man.” Dennis lets his hand begin to wander, traveling up Mac’s arm that’s leaning on the table. “You should work out more. You’re pretty skinny, dude.” Mac scoffs at this. 

“You should work out more.” There’d be more heat behind his words, Mac figures if Dennis’ fingers weren’t softly trailing over the skin of his arms. He can feel goosebumps rising on his arms. 

“You cold, Mac?” Dennis begins pulling his hands away from Mac’s arm. 

“No! No... it just tickles a little. I’m okay.” Mac hates the urgency in his voice, the need for this contact. Since when did he become so reliant? He ignores the smirk he can feel from Dennis as he continues his touch on Mac’s arm. Mac can’t figure out for the life of him why it feels so good. It’s like this bolt of electricity under his skin every time Dennis touches him. He never wants it to stop. Luckily for him, it doesn’t. Dennis’ touch trails from his arms slowly up to his neck where he clasps his hand behind his neck. 

“Mac?” Dennis whispers.

Mac just looks at him. Dennis can see the pure adoration and love and need in his eyes. Dennis guides Mac’s head down to his slowly. Mac’s eyes flutter closed right as he feels Dennis’ mouth against his own. He can feel his heartbeat like he never has before. He wonders for a moment if Dennis can hear it too. The kiss starts sweet and soft as if Dennis is just trying it out. Force is soon applied and Mac suddenly remembers what drug Artemis gave them at the club. Heat rolls off of them in waves, despite the awkward angle of Mac’s body. Dennis notices his discomfort and quickly stands up, kicks the chair away, and stands in between Mac’s legs.

Mac grasps Dennis’ hips in his hands harshly and Dennis gasps. They can hear something fall behind Mac on the table but they pay no mind. Dennis feels like he’s on cloud nine with his hips pressed against Mac’s hips and his lips against Mac’s neck. There’s this feeling of something almost primal in Dennis telling him he needs to take what he can now before he starts to regret this choice. He’d feel bad about it if he wasn’t already sold on the feeling he got from Mac whimpering in his ear. Besides he can just borrow Mac’s bible and do some Hail Marys or whatever else he was supposed to do. None of that tonight, though. Regret can wait until the sunlight hits the ground. Until then Dennis is going to take advantage of the darkness hiding his inner turmoil. Tomorrow he won’t have drugs and alcohol to blame these decisions on. He needs to act fast. 

Mac lets his hands wander over Dennis’ body, not wanting to touch but to feel. He wants to remember. He prays to God he remembers. He pulls Dennis’ mouth from sucking bruises along Mac’s neck and jawline and instead guides him back into a kiss. He tries to keep it soft for as long as possible but Dennis seems to be on a mission. Mac can’t say he’s complaining. Dennis pulls Mac even tighter to him, eliciting a moan from the man sat on the table. He lifts Mac from under his ass and begins walking towards Mac’s room. 

He drops Mac on the bed with a bounce and the two of them begin giggling softly. “Dennis? I love you.” Mac says, with that same look of need from earlier. Dennis nearly feels bad for him. He smiles down at Mac with that same blinding smile that got Mac in this situation, to begin with. Dennis straddles Mac and places a kiss on his forehead, hoping his actions would express the million conflicting thoughts on his mind. Dennis begins fumbling with Mac’s belt and Mac finds himself wishing the lights were on. He wishes he could see the fire in Dennis’ eyes, how his eyes turn from baby blue to a dark ice blue. He wishes he could see Den’s dimples, the way they look when he gives him that smirk. He gets that fondness sometimes when he looks at Mac and doesn’t know Mac notices. 

After Mac is cleaned up and asleep, Dennis slides out of the bed and lights up a cigarette. He’s mostly sober now, still feeling fine other than a little sleepy. He writes Mac a note with one of his pens Mac stole from him explaining he’ll be gone when he wakes up. Dennis knows how much he worries.

Dennis doesn't know where he's going, he just knows he needs to get away somewhere and clear his mind. He pulls on some clothes from his room, ignoring how dirty he feels. He figures he deserves it and the feeling is pretty apt regardless. It's raining outside and he knows he needs to be somewhere fast. He pulls out his cell and phones someone he knows will take him in: Maureen Ponderosa. 

Maureen Ponderosa is a girl he met in high school who would often have one night stands with Dennis whenever they were both up for it. Conveniently, she's only two blocks away. 

After he gets off the phone with Maureen and confirms he can make his way over, he pays more attention to the street he's walking on. It just so happens to be the street he and Mac were making their way down last night. He lights another cigarette and wills himself to stop thinking of Mac. He just really hopes Maureen doesn't mind the lovebites already scattered on his thighs and chest. Dennis knows he doesn't.

When Mac wakes up alone with a roaring headache, the first thing he notices is Dennis' absence. The second thing he sees is the note's presence on his side desk table. The third thing he regards is how empty he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> ps - i have a macdennis playlist on spotify! -> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4lgo6dbBZYagE1DQkJEYEj


End file.
